


Coffee and Flowers

by Sealcat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealcat/pseuds/Sealcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part-time Barista Steve meets flower shop owner Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> Fanart for sperrywink. I was planning for make a Coffee shop + Flower shop with Clint/Phil and Bucky/Steve, but I realized I wasn't able to put all four of them on same page, so I just make one with Bucky/Steve....
> 
> This one is coffee shop AU with some flowers. I am sorry there are no hearts and flowers explode around them, and no holding hands or looking into each other's eyes, hopefully it is okay?


End file.
